The present invention generally relates to a computer-controlled television (hereinafter, referred to as CCTV for short) and more particularly to a device for controlling the image pattern of a CCTV by using a video camera, wherein the image pattern displayed on a CRT (Cathode-Ray Tube) of the CCTV is fed back to the CCTV via the control device so as to equalize the image pattern distorted (mal-aligned) by an internal or external influence.
The known CCTV includes a microcomputer to control precisely the characteristics of geometry alignment of the image pattern displayed on the CRT and the sound characteristics thereof. In the CCTV, the horizontally or vertical distorted (shifted) image pattern and the mal-aligned image pattern can be adjusted by the internal microcomputer, according to a predetermined condition set up in advance.
According to the conventional CCTV, once the parameters for controlling the horizontal, vertical and alignment characteristics are set up, it is inconvenient to re-adjust the parameters set up in advance. Further, it is difficult to confirm that the system keeps controlling the above characteristics according to the parameters previously set up. Therefore, there arises a demand for automatically controlling the parameters.